


Insuficiente

by TheCatSamantha



Category: Kizu (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: Insuficiente.Así se sentía Reiki para Lime.





	Insuficiente

_«Dame una señal de que algún día volverás»._

Pensaba una y otra, y otra vez viendo aquella foto que conservaba bajo llave en mi cajón. Una de las pocas que había decidido conservar luego de aquella fatídica tarde en la que decidiste nuestro final. Nuestro destino. 

Solías decir que sin mi no podrías vivir. Que me necesitabas tanto como el respirar. Que me amabas desde la punta de mis pies hasta la copa de mis cabellos. 

Cada vez que recitabas aquellos poemas que tanto me gustaban, y yo tocaba la guitarra para que tuviera una atmósfera más amena a nosotros. Esos momentos eran los que hablaban más que nosotros; nuestra pasión se encerraba en esas cuatro paredes, en las notas que tocaba improvisadamente mientras tú leías los versos de tu corazón. Era simplemente hermoso, parecíamos sacados de un cuento de hadas, una novela con final feliz. 

Cada día junto a ti lograba que yo dejara de lado mi tristeza. Tú me posicionabas los pies sobre la Tierra y me sonreías, dejándome estirar mis brazos hacia tu anatomía y abrazarte hasta el cansacio. Dejar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y escuchar la melodía de tu corazón era una actividad relajante que necesitaba cumplir cada día. Mientras yo descansaba gracias a ti, tú acariciabas mi espalda y susurrabas palabras dulces que ablandaban mi necio ser. 

Tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Nos amamos con locura para caer en la desgracia. Subimos hasta lo alto de la montaña rusa para luego caer en picada y estrellarnos contra el suelo. Así lo sentí. Así pasó. 

_«Dime que cumplirás tu promesa y no me abandonarás jamás»._

Los días eran pesados, no lográbamos coincidir siempre por culpa de nuestras tareas; necesitabas tu espacio, y lo entendía, pero a la vez quería compartir el mío contigo. En las tardes teníamos nuestro tiempo a solas, más nunca fue necesario un contacto más allá, siempre fuiste precavido ante ello. Agradecía que entendieras que yo no tenía un buen sentir con aquello; mi pasado me perseguía, pero nunca dejaste de estar para mi. Nunca dejaste que eso se interpusiera entre nosotros. 

La barrera que yo había levantado.. te encargaste de destruirla un ladrillo por vez. 

_«Cada vez que te recuerdo, busco la luna y pienso ‹ambos vemos la misma› y te siento más cerca que nunca»._

Dime, ¿de qué valió haberme quitado tanto peso de encima si luego ibas a multiplicarlo? 

Dime, ¿qué hago con todos los «te amo» que llevo atorados en el corazón? ¿Cómo evito que escapen de allí y vayan en tu búsqueda? 

Dime, ¿cómo hago para borrar todos los recuerdos que tengo que revivir cada vez que camino por los mismos lugares que solíamos frecuentar? 

Dime, ¿creíste que esto me salvaría? 

_«Si tú te caes.. yo te levanto, y si no quieres caminar, te llevo en mi espalda»._

Aún recuerdo esa tarde del 17 de septiembre. Hacia frío pero yo no lograba sentir nada, era un robot con la única función de ir hacia ti. 

_—Oye, ¿estás bien?_

_—Ya no debes preocuparte por eso —respondí, no te atreviste a verme y asentiste. Yo no podía quitarte la mirada de encima, necesitaba grabarte para siempre en mis retinas para jamás olvidarte._

Ambos permanecimos sentados sobre el césped, con una distancia de apenas 40 centímetros. Porque sí, había calculado todo. Evitabas verme, te concentrabas en otra cosa que no fuera yo. 

¿Te daba asco verme? ¿Sentías pena por mi? 

_—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo? —pregunté, con la voz temblorosa. Tenía una pequeña esperanza dentro de mi._

_—No. La decisión es definitva Reiki._

_—Por favor.. —rogué, viéndolo. Él jamás volteó a verme, y yo me acerqué a él para abrazarlo por detrás, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello—. Podemos resolverlo.. Danos otra oportunidad, Lime._

Jamás en la vida había hecho tal cosa. Nunca en mi vida me había rebajado ni humillado de tal forma. 

Nunca le había rogado a una persona por amor. 

_—Rei.._

_—¡No me dejes, por favor! —lloré, mi voz se quebró y dejé que mis lágrimas mojaran su abrigo. Él no se inmutó ante mi dolor, pero por el temblor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos supe que también estaba llorando—. Lime.. por favor, no me dejes._

_—Ya no podemos hacer nada, Reiki._

Luego de eso, me alejé. Dejé que liberaras tu dolor lejos de mi. Mi corazón dolió. ¿Cómo puedes ver a la persona que amas romperse de aquella forma tan dolorosa? No podría describir con las palabras exactas el dolor que esa imagen creó en mi. 

Verlo llorar por mi culpa rompió lo poco que quedaba de mi. 

_Para intentar calmarme, me recosté. Cerré los ojos y dejé de verte por unos momentos y en cuestión de segundos un peso extra sobre mi me sorprendió, a la vez que algo cálido se posaba sobre mis labios. Tus manos cubrieron mis mejillas y lágrimas caían sobre éstas, combinándose con las mías. Decir que estaba en shock era poco, quedé estático durante unos segundos y al recapacitar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, te correspondí. Mantuve mi cuerpo inmóvil, evité tocarte como solía hacerlo. No te regalé caricias en el cabello como tanto amabas de mi._

_Me dolió notar que querías bajar tus manos a mi cintura y acercarme más a ti pero solo diste una caricia a mis brazos, te detuviste sobre mis muñecas y volviste a subir._

_Tu piel sobre la mía quemó. Mientras tu querías evitar un incendio, yo solo buscaba quemarme más y más. Ansiaba tanto de ti como fuera posible._

Porque sabía que sería la última. 

_Te detuviste. Apoyaste tu frente sobre la mía y buscaste el oxígeno que yo también necesitaba, aquel que me habías robado en tan desesperado beso. Ninguno habló. Mantuvimos aquella atmósfera silenciosa con los sonidos del refrescante viento como único acompañante._

_—Lime.._

_—Basta, Rei. No te.. —aclaraste la voz, seguías con el nudo en la garganta y no podías evitarlo al igual que yo—, no nos hagas esto._

Luego de esa tarde, dejé de vivir. 

Esa misma noche no logré conciliar el sueño. Dí tantas vueltas que mi cama parecía un carrusel. Lloré hasta que mis ojos no lograban mantenerse abiertos y me suplicaban en silencio un poco de paz. Vaya, yo también pedía lo mismo, más no me era posible tal tranquilidad. 

Dejé de sonreír. 

Dejé de animar a todos. 

Dejé de preocuparme por mi. 

Dejé de lado mis actividades y ambiciones. 

Simplemente.. dejé de ser yo mismo. 

Y el mundo lo notó, más yo no lo hice. 

_«Sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas»._

Dime, ¿vendrías si te dijera que estoy en la torre más alta, con una botella de tu licor favorito y una caja de somníferos? 

—Lime.. qué linda pareja haces con Yue —susurré, dando un trago a la vez que soltaba el teléfono. Me limpié las lágrimas y fijé mi vista en el estrellado cielo—. Perdóname, pero ya no puedo esperarte más. 

Y, con el corazón hecho pedazos, salté al vacío, rogando un poco de paz que pronto me sería concedida. 


End file.
